1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to devices and systems that can be used to remind a person of a scheduled medical procedure. This invention is also related to the storage and retrieval of information relevant to the actual performance of a medical procedure so that this data can be reviewed by a medical professional. This invention is also related to the use of a medical treatment device, such as a nebulizer, and to a device for alerting a user to use the nebulizer as well as storing information indicative of the time and extent of use of the nebulizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasingly sophisticated medical procedures and medical care can now be performed in the home, either by a patient or a care giver, who typically is not medically trained. In order to insure that medical care is being properly administered or has been properly administered, there is a need for providing information or data, representative of actual administration of medical procedures, including administration of prescribed medications according to a proper schedule, to a medical professional. Historical data relevant to these medical procedures can be quite useful by a medical professional to determine if the procedure has been properly administered and if a medical problem may be due to inadequate performance of prescribed medical care. For instance, a record indicative of actual use of prescribed medications can be helpful to doctors, who might determine that the patient's problem is exacerbated by his failure to take his or her medications on a proper schedule.
One approach to collect data relevant to medical procedures and the medical condition of a patient is to employ an interface device to connect one or more medical instruments to a central database. Data accumulated by these medical instruments can be transmitted through the interface device over a standard network, such as a telecommunications network or over the Internet to a medical database, which can store data from multiple instruments and from multiple interface devices, which can typically serve multiple patients, users or care givers. An example of one such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,046. This system appears to contemplate regular transmission of data stored by medical instruments to the central database, typically by intervention of the user or patient.
Another approach is to use a prescription compliance device to record data relevant to performance of a prescribed medical procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,383 is one example of such an apparatus. The device shown therein is one that is normally programmed by the user. However, programming appears to be limited to pre-selected medication regimens, in order to simplify programming. Therefore, this device lacks flexibility when used to by a medical professional to remotely monitor medical care performed by a patient of other nonprofessional care giver. The device described therein does provide a wireless remote capability, but that capability appears to be primarily intended for use in an institutional environment.
Some prior art digital instruments read and record diagnostic data into personal computers. The patient or on-site caregiver must normally transmit that data, and these approaches normally do not provide any reminder to the patient or on-site caregiver to transmit that data to a medical professional at a remote location. There can then be a significant delay before the medical professional receives the data, and any treatment alteration will therefore be delayed. The instant device provides a reminder to the patient and on-site caregiver and can insure that data will be delivered no later than the next day.
The instant invention can be used in a system in which actual medical care can be administered by a patient or nonprofessional care giver, but one in which a medical professional can both program the device and remotely monitor stored information. The device, according to this invention can also be portable so that it can be physically transported to a medical professional for review of compliance data stored in the device memory. Furthermore, this device is intended to communicate directly with other medical devices, such as a nebulizer, so that the reminder device can not only alert the user of schedule times for using the nebulizer, but can also store data relevant to use of the apparatus, such as a nebulizer. Use of this portable device requires only minor modifications to the other medical apparatus, and the device can be used to alert the user to other medical procedures. Indeed, the patient's entire requirements for home medical care can be scheduled by use of this reminder device.